A Promise
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: Post Anime - Pre COS. "Isn't it kind of funny? If it wasn't for the promise you asked of me that day, I wouldn't have become what I am now. I did it, Riza. But what's the point if you're not here?" RoyAi oneshot.


**Ok so this is another random idea that popped into my head, and I just needed to let it out..**

**Anyways, this is set after the end of the anime and before COS, after Roy (For some stupid reason…) left for the north.**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea why I do this everytime, cause I obviously don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Roy Mustang, previously known as the Flame Alchemist, sat on a chair outside the cabin, watching the snow. It had been several months since he abandoned everything. His dreams. His subordinates. His life. His Lieutenant. He instead chose to shovel snow at the far northern border. He sighed as he adjusted his eyepatch. He was used to the cold by now, but he didn't feel alright. But he wasn't going back now.

Or so he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the other guys called him: "Hey Mustang, call for you from Central. Someone called Havoc, says it's urgent."

He picked up the phone. "Hello, Havoc?"

"Hello Mustang…"

Havoc's voice was different. Not the usual cheery man he was used to, instead he seemed broken and depressed.

"What's wrong, Havoc? What happened?"

"It's Hawkeye…"

Roy's heart sank. "What about her?"

"A group of rebels attacked Central's headquarters. We managed to capture them, but many soldiers were injured, and…there was this really big explosion..Breda had some broken bones but he'll be fine. But Hawkeye..she was terribly injured. The doctors did everything they could. She's been fading in and out of consciousness. Nothing's working."

He paused. "Mustang, she's dying."

Roy froze. He couldn't believe it. No. Not her.

"H-How long…?"

"Two days. Maybe three. Maybe less. Hurry up." With that, Havoc hung up.

Roy stared blankly at the phone in his hand. This must be a nightmare. Without second thoughts, he headed out.

By the next day, he had arrived at Central's Military Hospital. He watched from the distance as Armstrong, Fuery, Ross, Brosh, and Falman left a room, all of them red-eyed, looking tired and anguished. He went inside the room, and saw Havoc, who was leaning against a table. Havoc looked at Roy. "The doctors say she's not gonna last the night. Everyone's said their goodbyes. She's partly in a coma. She can hear us but without much response."

His eyes were red from crying. He looked at the woman laying on the bed one last time, before leaving the room.

Roy walked further inside, only to be greeted by a mortifying sight.

Riza Hawkeye was laying, unconscious, on a hospital bed. Her face, always so alive, was ghostly pale. Her long, golden hair was down, reminding him of the few times he saw it like that. There was a small bandage on her head, along with many others that hid the real damage, which he knew were concealed under the covers and hospital scrubs.

He moved closer to the bed. The expression on her face was serene, almost peaceful. The one you usually see on the faces of sleeping people, not of dying ones.

"H-Hawkeye?" He just realized how shaky his voice was. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking her hand. "Riza, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

For the first few seconds, she didn't respond. But then, her fingers slowly moved until they closed around his, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, before he heard her voice, barely above a whisper.

"Roy…?"

"Riza…" He moved closer to her, leaning in.

Her eyes slowly opened. It seemed that even doing something as simple as that was hard for her. She looked dazedly at him. "Is this..a dream?"

Roy felt like crying. He shouldn't have left.

"No, Riza. This is real. It's really me."

Her lips slowly managed a weak smile. "You came…"

"Of course I'd come, Riza."

"But…you left…"

"I know, I know..I'm really sorry Riza. I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot for leaving…If I hadn't left…then you would have been alright…" He began stroking her hair, his face full of sorrow.

"No…Roy..It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"But, Riza…I..I should've been there, I should've protected you. I'm so sorry."

"Roy.." She reached out with a shaky hand, and he took it, cupping it against his cheek. "I really wish…you didn't leave…You just abandoned your dreams…everything…and just left." There wasn't any anger or blame in her voice, just pain and sadness.

He sighed miserably. "Riza, do you think you can forgive a useless bastard like me?"

She gave him a small smile. "Of course I would forgive the man I love, Roy."

"I love you, Riza. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Roy."

He couldn't hold back his tears this time. Silent tears streamed down his face.

"It's raining, Riza." She gave him a sad, understanding smile. "Yes, it is."

He saw a single, crystalline tear go down her eye, before others followed.

It was raining on the two of them now.

"I don't want to leave, Roy. I'm scared." Her voice was beginning to break. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Stay here with me, please?"

He inched closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Of course I will, Riza."

He climbed into the bed, and held her gently against his chest, careful not to disturb her injuries. She rested her head on his shoulder. His warmth was so comforting, as she was getting colder.

"Roy?" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Can you promise me that you will still reach the top? That you will achieve your dreams?"

He was a little taken aback by her question. "But…Riza.."

"Roy, please. Can you promise me that?"

He sighed, then caressed her cheek. "I promise."

She smiled weakly at him. He held her closer to him, staying like that for a while. The only sounds in the room for a while were those of their breathing. She suddenly spoke. "Thank you…for everything."

He looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. The eyes that had always captivated him. Always so full of life.

But now, they were beginning to dim, the light in them slowly disappearing. He realized that she was slipping away, but didn't want to admit it, as if denying this truth would keep her alive.

The light in her eyes was fading, yes, but they were still beautiful. She was always so beautiful, no matter how she looked.

They were so close now. With the last of her strength, she moved her head closer to him, and so did he. Their lips met in a long-awaited kiss. Time seemed to stop as they poured all their passion in that kiss.

They broke apart after a while. How sad, she thought. After all these years, it was on her death bed that she was held by the one she loved so much.

He looked into her eyes again. They were more alive now, so full of love.

But she was still dying.

"I have no regrets now…" She whispered. "I'm so glad…that you were a part of my life…Colonel…Roy Mustang." She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. They were fading away quickly now. "I love you, Roy. I always did."

His tears mingled with hers as he held her against his body. He managed a smile despite the pain in his heart. "I love you too, Riza. I love you so much."

She looked at him for the last time, her soft gaze going over every detail of his face. A ray of the rising sun hit her face, reflecting in her eyes, turning them into a shade of amber. The amber eyes that he fell in love with were looking at him, reverently, and lovingly. He felt her body growing limp in his arms. A weak smile spread on her lips, as she closed her eyes, letting out a long breath.

She didn't take another one.

* * *

><p>The funeral was held two days later. Many people came, including all of Mustang's previous subordinates, Armstrong, Brosch, Ross, Sheska, and Gracia and Elicia Hughes. Even Winry and Alphonse came. Black Hayate stood by Mustang's side, in front of his master's grave. The dog whined quietly, as if it realized that she was really gone.<p>

It was a full military burial. After it was over, Roy waited until everyone was gone. He stood in front of the grave.

_Riza Hawkeye_

_1886-1916_

"Promoted two ranks posthumously for being killed in the line of duty, Major Riza Hawkeye." He took a deep breath. "I know that I promised you, but it's really hard without you to help me. I don't know how I'll do it if you're not here. Heh, I guess I'm going to have to imagine you with your gun in my head while I do paperwork. I guess I'm just useless without you. But Riza, what I really wished for was to make you my wife someday. You're the only one I truly loved. But I was an idiot, I didn't do anything." He sighed. "You'll always be with me, in my heart. Your memory will live on inside me. I will do it, Riza. I promised you, and I will fulfill that promise."

He looked at the half-cloudy sky of April. "It's raining, Riza. I don't think it will ever stop."

Roy became a state alchemist again. The Flame Alchemist was reborn. He worked really hard, with all his old subordinates who got reassigned to him. Within a year and a half, he had managed to return to the rank of Colonel. He was a changed man. He did all his paperwork without much trouble, but he was also more mature, much quieter. Everyday, he would pretend that she was there in the office, that she wasn't really gone. The task of caring for Hayate was his now. Everytime the dog went around his house, he half-expected Riza to come behind it.

Except she never did.

The dog was at least, a reminder of her. He slowly grew to love the little dog, as it became his companion.

Six months later, Edward Elric returned from the other side of the gate when his brother, with all his memories unlocked, including those of the truth, opened the gate in this world. He was quite shocked when he learned about Riza, but then, who wasn't?

* * *

><p>September 15, 1937:<p>

Roy walked over to the familiar gravestone, with a small smile on his face. It was the beginning of the fall, with some yellow leaves flying around.

"Isn't it kind of funny? If it wasn't for the promise you asked of me that day, I wouldn't have become what I am now. I did it, Riza. I made it to the top. But what's the point if you're not here? All these years, I thought pretending that you're still here would work. It did, for a while. I miss you Riza. I miss you so much. How I wished that you would see me today…" He sighed. "Everyone's married now. Fullmetal's married to his mechanic, they have three children, two girls and a boy. They even named one of the girls Riza. Hell, even Havoc's married! But I'm still not. I couldn't find someone who's good enough. I could never find a woman that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, since the one for me is here, in front of me."

"Fuhrer Mustang, sir. You have a speech to give in an hour."

"Yes, Brigadier General Havoc. I'll be coming in a minute."

Roy looked at the grave. "I guess I'll see you around, Riza."

* * *

><p>July 30, 1949:<p>

Fuhrer Roy Mustang , who had spent 12 years as Fuhrer of Amestris, was assassinated today, at the age of 65. During these years, he had turned the country's system to democracy, along with many changes that increased Amestris's economy, trade, education, and other aspects. He became one of the most beloved Fuhrers in Amestris's history

He was assassinated by a sniper from the sole group that opposed his peaceful ways. Everybody knew that if Riza Hawkeye was still alive, then so would he. She would have managed to protect him somehow.

His funeral was attended by all his friends and subordinates. Edward and Winry even brought their kids so they would say goodbye to "Uncle Roy", and so did Alphonse with his family. Gracia and Elicia Hughes came to say goodbye to the man who had helped them so much.

Roy was a changed man after Riza's death. He became truly loved by every person who knew him. He may have lived alone and didn't marry, but he was somewhat happy. He wasn't, by any means, a miserable man. He had all his friends around him, and they became his family.

They all cried at his funeral.

All of his friends stood upon two graves, one of Roy Mustang, and the other of Riza Hawkeye. They may have lost great people, and great friends along the way, but they took comfort in one thing.

They knew that, at long last, Roy and Riza were together.

**I have no idea why I wrote this...Oh great, now I'm depressed.  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


End file.
